Meet Kevin elven
by THE-4-ELEMENTS
Summary: What if Kevin some how Kevin ended up in the world of Generator Rex


We do not own ben ten and generator

* * *

THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS BY C.T.A

* * *

POV KEVIN

* * *

Ben had left to order their drinks and one of his weird combo smoothie, which left Gwen and me sitting alone in the car waiting for Ben to return with the drinks . Gwen was sending a glare my way which I ignored and pretended nothing was wrong, Of course I knew that leaving the tension was bad, oh well. Gwen finely broke the silence by saying "well I guess were through then ". I just managed to hide my shock. I turned to face her to see if she was joking she wasn't I let out a annoyed sigh and thought "I never know when I have done something wrong until she's dumping me ".Before I could reply Ben hoped into the back seat clearly obliviously to the Tension in the car and with a big smile on his face and offered us our drinks which we took. Mine was a normal strawberry smoothie while Gwen's was something called mango tango?.

I decided to ask Ben what he got this time just so I wouldn't have to deal with Gwen and pretend she hadn't broken up with me, "what did you get this time Ben?" Ben grinned and raised his drink while he spoke "its peanuts, lemon, Lime, chocolate, prunes, carrot and I think Blue berries" Ben raised his cup enthusicastly. Gwen's face was priceless, after composing herself she arched an eye brow and pointed at Ben and said "Ben I think your tastes buds are either dead or messed up " .He looked at me for support, I shrugged Ben then faked being offended and said "No you guys just don't understand it's greatness or know what you are missing ".  
Gwen and i both chuckled.  
The drive home was free of tension thanks to I still purposefully took a route going past Gwen's place first then dropped of Ben and went home. By the time I had gotten home and was lying in bed I had still not figured out what I had done wrong to make Gwen upset and during my thinking phase I came to the conclusion it had something to do with me being late for dates or cancelling and maybe some other small stuff .I muttered to myself as I drifted off to sleep , "I'll just get her some red roses and chocolate or something tomorrow".

* * *

I woke up early and got ready on my way to Gwen's place I made a stop at the flower shop and got some roses ,little box of chocolates and a Card that said "I love you " not very poetic I know but it's not like she is going to keep it .I tossed them onto the back seat . On the way to Gwen's house my phone reminder went of keeping one hand on the wheel I managed to get my phone out my skinny jeans pocket , I read the bright words "Project Portal check up " .

I tossed the phone on the passenger seat and Gripped the steering Wheel so hard my Knuckles turned White I took a deep breath and let it out and turned at the next robot to go to the ware house .Which I normally performed maintance and repairs in. The thought "I'll just check it then go see Gwen "made me feel better and loosen my death Grip.

I got out the car Grabbed my phone and text-ed Ben that I wasn't going to be able to take Gwen and him to Julie's tennis match. I opened the ware houses heavy doors and stepped in coughing a bit from the dust while turning on the light as I made my way to the my pet project which I call "Portal" .Like the name says it's a device to transport one object from place to another, even people. It's still a work in progress ,so It can and might kill living things if used on them . The reason for checkups is this device runs on a very unpredictably power source which is rare and the purpose I am using it for makes the power source unstable .The power source I am referring to is Celanite ,It is only fond in the sector 5 of quadrant 11... Basically it's from a planet called Evalon which is very far away. The machine in question looks like a metal arch the size of one man with a toddler on his head. The arch is attached to an elevated plat form, which is also made of metal in a disc shape. At the centre of this disc is a completely see through case in the shape of a sphere

This contains a piece of Celanite. The case is placed within the disc floor with yet another piece of see through glass to cover it and for people to stand on .

* * *

I eventually found my tool box among the mess of my other pet projects .I absorbed the piece of Czas I keep in my tool box for this specific task. The reason I use it for protection is because Its a crystal that absorbs high amounts of radiation, toxins etc .Another random fact is when it absorbs till breaking point it goes rainbow colored . I climbed onto the platform and carefully removed the glass pane then the Glass sphere that's when things started going wrong .

*BEEP*BEEP*

That was the signal of the machine starting up and my signal to get of the platform. I stood up and turned to see Ben about to wet his pants from panic. In that single moment I realized, I wouldn't make it of the plat form and with that rather depressing thought I hurled the containment Sphere at him while throwing it instead of seeing my life flash before my eyes I thought ,

"What's Ben doing here? And when did he get here ?is Gwen here to?".

Then everything became bright, I heard Ben shout "KEVIN!" and then everything went Black .I felt as light as a Feather ,surprisingly the fact that I could feel my body amazed me making the fact that there was nothing around me other than darkness even with my eyes open not that bad ,I decided to close my eyes .I don't Know how long I was there but it felt like an eternity which it probably wasn't ,while feeling stupid for getting hit by my own invention when I felt...wind ?...on face?... I opened my eyes to see the pavement rushing towards me. I face planted which as you probably know HURTS! Even with the Celanite protecting me .I sat up and put my head in my hands. When the pain numbed and became bearably I lifted my head out my hands and looked behind me expecting to see Ben or even better Gwen, but instead there was a girl who took a couple of steps back from me. I don't know whether it's the Celenite which makes me look rainbow colored that scared her or me falling out the sky ...Probably both.

she had black hair and was wearing a school uniform and what left me speechless and not apologies for falling out the sky or threaten her to not to call the cop was her... FOUR arms .Which I think is clearly not normal. I probably am the last person who should be saying that, anyway, I stood up quickly making as much distance between us. I looked around me I was in a city by the looks of it and there were more weirdo's around me a wolf cross machine ,a girl with black hair and red at the tips ,a guy in a green suit ?,monkey with guns and pants and finally a kid about my age wearing goggles they had me surrounded. They were defiantly not your normal civilians; I decided to try Gwen's method if it failed me I guess I'll just beat them up. Seeing as how they were still wrapping their heads around me falling out the sky I spoke first "Hi there...What lovely weather don't you think?

* * *

Before Kevin's arrival In a provenance Heller carrier heading to Evo rampaging in the city

* * *

"Well it looks like you will be seeing your girlfriend sooner than you Thought" teased Bobo while poking Rex in his ribs .Rex was about to say something back When Six stepped into the back part of the hellercarrier were Rex and Bobo were sitting."EtA 5 minutes. You ready Rex? Bobo?" Asked Six The boy and chimpanzee in question nodded. Rex unbucleked his belt and followed Six to the back door while Bobo went to fetch his parachute."Hey...Six can I ask you something?"Six who was holding on to a strap on the ceiling nodded to Rex who stood beside him holding another strap. "Ok!... hypothetically speaking, let's say you go ...to the beach...and meet this girl ,right, and you think she..."Six raised his free hand to silence Rex and said " Why would I be at the beach?". "There was probably an Evo there "said Bobo as he walked up to them stumbling a bit. "That makes sense "Said six who looked at Rex and motioned for him to continue with his 'Hypothetical situation'. Rex half heartedly Glared at Bobo not sure of what he meant. The Door began to open, once fully open Rex leaped out quickly followed by Six and and Six landed on a roof in time to see Rex punch Bio wolf in the face with his now mechanical fist. "That's gotta hurt "said Bobo, six ignored his comment and jumped off the building to go help Rex.  
Rex used his left hand to block Bio wolf and performed a upper cut with his right hand sending bio wolf crashing into a building . He Ran in after Bio wolf. Bobo and six were only a few meters away when Rex came flying back out the hole in the wall. Six drew his blades and charged at Bio Wolf, he swiped at bio wolfs side . Bio Wolf blocked with his claw and swiped at six with his free claw. Six brought his other sword up to block. Bobo who stood atop a trash can on the other side of the street began to fire at Bio wolf so six could get away. Rex sat up and put a hand to his head as he stood up, he shook his head to try and get rid of the ringing in his ears. Rex looked around, six was in an intense battle against bio wolf and Bobo was running towards him shouting something he couldn't quite hear. Bobo watched as Circe stepped out of one of Breaches portals she then ran till she was a few meters next Rex and did her scream thing and sent a disorientated Rex crashing into a nabouring building. Breach stepped out of the portal next Circe smiling evilly or was it creepily? ,Bobo couldn't decide.

Rex got up and thought "today just isn't my day" he looked around Circe was now a way bit on his left Bobo on his right with bio wolf and six behind him...wait Circe. Rex quickly looked at Circe who wouldn't look him directly in the eye. Breach screamed so high pitched and loudly that every looked at her stopped whatever they were doing. they looked in Time to see a teenager...A glowing rainbow colored teenager to be exact .Nobody said anything and just stared at him.

* * *

Kevin's pov

* * *

Seeing as how they were still wrapping their heads around me falling out the sky, I spoke first "Hi there...What lovely weather, don't you think?". They just continued to stare at me and I was starting feel uncomfortable when the Monkey answered "Finally someone who agrees with me". I know I probably looked stupid with my mouth hanging open like a retard and pointing at the 'monkey',But I just couldn't help myself. Still in shock I asked "Did that monkey just talk?"Bobo waved his hands and shouted "I am not a Monkey .I'm a Chimpanzee! There's a difference!".

The girl with four arms suddenly the girl with four arms opened a portal which the girl with black and red hair followed her into it. then another one opened behind The half macnical wolf allowing it to retreat into it.I turned ti face the remaining people in time to see a canister land by my feet and release a gas that made stagger till I colasped and darkness could my vision.


End file.
